Blark, daughters of witch
by dekalish18
Summary: Mlark are the new witch, continuing on in their mothers footsteps. Mackenna is will's stepdaughter, and was only going to tell her on her 13 birthday, but she overheard will talking about it. the witch discover that their daughters are the new guardians, and send them home after discovering they will battle phobos. blark goes back to meridian, without their mothers knowledge.


**B****L****§****A****R****Ω****K**

Makenna Lark § Aria Riley Ω Kendall ~

8/21/2012

Disney Co.

Unknown

"Distant and deep...

There was a magical universe called Candracar... An Elsewhere with neither time nor space.

A Vast nothingness in the center of which rises up the temple of the congregation...

Allow it's splendours to dazzle your eyes. Come closer if you dare, but do so in silence... The Oracle is about to speak...

'There is no more time, brothers and sisters!' The Oracle announced, "The time has come to choose the new Guardians. For the veil is in danger. They must return and defend the origin of all things!'

'Who will the chosen ones be this time sir' Althor asked.

'Five girls, Althor.' The Oracle replied.

'Human Beings!' exclaimed Luba.

'Magical beings, Luba. Nature will be their friend, the earth their mother, and the elements their allies.'

'Air'

'Water'

'Earth'

'Fire'

'And then her, the keeper of the heart.'"

"Mom, is this story true?" Makenna asked her mother. She watched as he mother flipped her long red hair out of her face. Her mother was so beautiful. She always wondered about her family. Her _real_ mother was African-American and her dad just normal American. She looked like her mother, except she never met her mother, or even knew that the woman sitting beside her wasn't in fact her _real_ mom.

"Yes, hon it is true." Her mother said combing her daughter's hair. "A story about the guardians, a group of courageous and powerful girls, who always saved the world just before bedtime." Her mother said, "And now little guardian, it's your bedtime."

"Aw, do I have to?" Makenna whined to her mother.

"I'm afraid so, Makenna. But don't worry, tomorrow's your 7th birthday and you can stay up as late as you want with Aria, Riley, Lark and Kendall."

"Yay, thanks mommy!" she gave her mother a big hug.

Just then, her dad walked in to give her a good night kiss. He tucked her into her pink, fluffy bed and watched her from the door as she slowly fell asleep.

"Good night little guardian." Her mother whispered. They closed the door slightly and headed into the lounge.

Her mother felt guilt building inside; she would be hated once she told Makenna the truth about her real mother, and the truth about her. She slumped onto the sofa and sighed deeply. The thought of losing Makenna as a daughter tore her insides out. She loved Makenna with all her heart and she had practically raised her all her life, but what would Makenna think of her now? She probably think she was like Cinderella's stepmom.

Her husband, seeing her dismayed walked over and comforted her. "Will, don't worry she's not gonna hate you. She loves you to bits; she practically boasts to all her friends how much she loves you."

"Matt, I know, but it just doesn't seem right for us to only tell her on her 7th birthday, she should have known earlier."

"But we weren't gonna know how it might have reacted to her at such an early age, she might have been traumatised knowing her real mother is dead."

He hugged Will in his arms, and she rested her head on his shoulders. "Matt and what about telling her who I really am?" She said.

"She'll love you anyway." He kissed her forehead and they continued watching their programme, not knowing that just behind their daughter's door, she had been listening the whole time. Makenna felt a tear sliding down her face she rushed back into the blankets and silently started to cry.

_**Meanwhile on Candracar...**_

The people all assembled in the temple of the congregation, waiting for the oracle's news. Everyone was excited about the return of the guardians, especially since there was a new threat coming in.

"Oracle, who shall the new guardian's, be this time?" Althor asked.

"The same as last time, but this time with a twist." He announced.

"What twist, your majesty?" Tibor, the oracle's trusted advisor, who always believed in the oracles proclaims asked.

"The guardians shall be the last guardian's offspring." He said.

"Their offspring? But, your highness, their only children." Luba snapped. "They won't be able to handle such magical power."

"In due time, Luba, they will start realising their special powers. Air, Water, Earth, Fire and then her..."

"Your highness, if you do not mind me asking, who shall the keeper be? Wilma has no child?"

"Of course she does," The oracle argued as a small screen rose above the heart showing Makenna. An African-American, lightly tanned girl with long black hair and light brown eyes-Makenna- sleeping soundlessly on her bed; she would be the keeper of the heart.

"But that's not her _real _daughter, sir." Luba informed him.

"A relationship between a mother and daughter does not have to be blood related," The Oracle said, his voice sounding like a thousand bellowing through the room, "Just by the love and tender thoughts that are present."

"But she's so young."

"She won't handle the power."

"How will she destroy all evil that tries to break the veil?"

The crowd was in a complete frenzy about the guardians being too young.

"Everyone please listen." The Oracle commanded, the crowd went silent again. "On the arrival of the keeper of the heart, the guardians shall discover their powers. For now, their mothers are still protecting it."

The crowd cheered as the guardians walked in. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. All dressed in their guardian uniform. The crowd's excitement hustled down into complete silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Candracar, we assure you that nothing will happen to the veil once we protect it with a shield." Taranee announced.

"And your new guardians will be able to handle the great responsibility of protecting the veil." Cornelia added in. The guardians not knowing that their own children would be the next guardians. They continued on, while Will, the keeper of the heart, was absolutely blank when it came to being in Candracar.

"Will? Will?" her friend, Irma, nudge her.

She awoke from her daydream." What?"

"We need to block the veil." She said.

"Oh right." Will took out the charm and began releasing some of its powers, with everyone else's powers as well, and they struck the veil. An amount of luminous colours circled around the room. As the colours began fading away an enormous shield blocked the veil. The crowd cheered.

"Thank you, guardians." The Oracle announced.

"Your, welcome your highness, when might you be choosing the next guardians?" Hay Lin asked.

"Oh, we have, and they will be just like all of you. Smart, courageous and spunky." Althor said.

"Oh, who are they?" Irma asked.

The Oracle exchanged glances with Luba. "Oh, you'll see they'll be a big surprise. And they will be the ones to defend Candracar from our ultimate threat." Luba informed them.

"Don't you want us to handle it?" Taranee asked.

"Oh, don't worry I'm sure you will. The new guardians will be needing your help, ironically they'll be just like you, but for now, go enjoy yourselves."

Thanking the guardians once again, they started for the portal. They zipped through and landed in Hay Lin's grandmother's Chinese restaurant. Just then Taranee looked over to Will.

Taranee ran to her best friend's side seeing her gloomed. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to break the news to Makenna about her mother." She confessed. "She's gonna seriously hate me."

"Will don't worry, Makenna's a very sweet girl who loves you to bits, she's never gonna hate you." Taranee reassured her friend.

She looked over to the rest of her friends, "We should be thinking about how we're gonna tell our daughters about our powers." She announced.

"I know right, it's gonna totally, like freak them out." Cornelia said.

"Wow at 25 and we still talk like we're 13 again." Hay Lin announced getting out some cups for her friends. They shared a laugh.

Irma suddenly thought of something. "13! That's it. We'll tell them when their 13 about us." she said taking a seat by the reception area, while her friends went to grab other chairs.

"What! It's bad enough I have to tell Makenna the truth about her mom tomorrow, why should I wait to tell her about us when their 13?" Will said as she banged her head on the desk.

"Come on you guys," Hay Lin said bringing out the tea to her friends, "They might be totally freaked out if we tell them now, why not wait until their 13?"

"Because, I hate keeping secrets from Aria." Taranee said, sipping some of Hay Lin's famous Jasmine tea. Her daughter had taken more of her dad, Nigel, so she was more American.

"And I don't wanna keep any more secrets from Lark." Cornelia said backing up Taranee's argument.

"Hello! Mother who is about to tell her daughter her _real_ mother's dead." Will reminded her friends.

"Ohhhhhh, come on you guys, it'll be better." Irma added in. "I mean Riley is my life, and I don't wanna keep secrets from her, but I don't want her growing up thinking her mom's a freak."

"Irma's right you guys, our kids deserve better." Hay Lin added on.

The five mother's exchanged glances with each other, knowing that it would be better to tell them at a later age, but wondering what they might start thinking of them not telling them earlier.

"Fine, we'll tell them when their 13." Will said with a tired look in her eyes. Irma ran and gave Will a big hug. "But if we're hated it's on your head." She said to Irma.

"Deal!"

"Ok. I guess we could tell them later." Taranee added.

"Ya, I guess." Cornelia said as well.

The five mothers shrieked and all huddled in for a big hug. Thinking about all of it. But Will still wondering if she made the right decision.

_**6 years later...**_

"Happy 13th birthday, Makenna!" Her family and friends cheered. Confetti and balloons jumped up into the air. Her four best friends ran and gave her a big hug. Her dad came and took a picture of 'BLARK' as people liked to call them. They were inseparable. They were always together anywhere at school, on the streets, at the mall, even at home sometimes. After her father snapped the picture, with Will behind him, Makenna ran and gave her parents a hug.

"Thanks, soo much you guys. This party is awesome!" She smiled at her parents but the smile seemed to fade away when she looked over to her supposed 'mother'. You see when she had overheard them the night before her 7th birthday, and found out she would tell her the next day, she still didn't have the guts to do it. She had still kept everything a secret all these years. But Makenna still played along.

"Ohhh, you're welcome sweetheart." Will said with a tender smile. Lies! She gave her a hug. "Are you enjoying?"

"Definitely! How could I not?" Makenna replied. I mean I do hate her a little for not telling me the truth 6 years ago, Makenna thought, but the party was awesome.

"And don't rest yet, you and your friend are going on a shopping spree at the mall today." her father added

Makenna shrieked. She gave her parents another hug, how awesome were they, not considering the fact that Will lied to her. "Thank you soooooo much!"

"But sadly, your mom's have to go with you as well." Her father said.

Makenna still kept her smile on so they wouldn't notice her depression about her 'mother' going. "It wouldn't be any better without them."

She ran back to her friends and told them all about what was happening. Will headed over to her friends also telling them about what was happening. The mother's had nervous facial expressions on their faces.

"So, are we gonna do this?" Irma asked her friends.

"Yep, it's time they knew." Taranee said. "But we shouldn't do it here; we should do it once we get to the mall."

"Right." They said in unison. They walked over to their daughter's not knowing what they were talking about.

"Soo, do you think she's gonna tell you once we get to the mall?" Her best friend, Aria, Taranee's daughter, asked.

"I don't think soo; she's kept it from me for 13 years."

"And what about us telling them about our secret?" Lark, Cornelia's daughter, asked.

"What I want to know is why have they been looking nervous since the party started?" Kendall, Hay Lin's daughter asked.

"I don't know but were gonna find out." Riley, Irma's daughter, reassured her friends.

Their mothers came and took them to their cars as they drove to the mall. The tension was building In each car. They all had secrets, but would they all be revealed. Once they got to the mall, the spree began. They all scrambled to different parts of the mall, shopping, resting, eating, and for the daughter's, a specific time to check out cute boys. They walked into a clothing shop called "Forever 21" And searched around. Makenna, Aria and Lark went to one side and Riley and Kendall on the other.

"Ok, check this out." Aria said. She clicked her hands and flames were at the tips of her fingers. She shot them over to a burning fire place and the fire blazed.

"Nice. Prepare to be dazzled, ladies." Lark said. A dried up flower hung on some wire from the ceiling. She stared at hate plant and in a blink of an eye.

"Awesome. See Miss. Knickerbocker over there?" Makenna asked her friends. They nodded. "Watch this." She rubbed her fingers together and aimed straight for Miss. Knickerbockers fake puffed up hair. Her sizzled and popped. She screamed and rushed out the store with some people behind her trying to put out the fire. The girls laughed.

Cornelia came up to them. The girls stood in fear. "Come on girls we're heading Kendall great grandma's restaurant." The three girls sighed then immediately, followed Cornelia as they walked across the street to the restaurant. The shop looked a bit deserted as Kendall's great grandma went missing 12 years ago. Or that's what they were told. The lights flickered on and off, the smell of the alley behind the shop spread inside.

They walked over to where the other moms and their friends were sitting. With the surprise of seeing their dad's there as well, much to the dismay of Lark not having a father, her mother had started dating Taranee's brother, Peter. The girls took a seat on one side of the table and the parents on the other. They saw the nervous expressions again on their parent's faces.

"What's going on?" Makenna asked.

Their mom's exchanged glances with their dad's holding them.

"There's something we need to tell you girls." Irma said.

"About what?" Riley asked. Her mother was looking really scared.

"About who we really are." Will said.

"Oh this should be good." Makenna whispered to Kendall.

"Makenna, remember when you were seven and I told you stories about the guardians of the heart of Candracar?" Will asked.

"Ya. That was my favourite fairytale story. Why?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a fairytale. It actually really happened."

The girls gasped. "Wait, what do you mean Aunt Will?" Lark asked, anxiously.

"Girls, what we're trying to say is we were the guardians of Candracar." Cornelia confessed.

"WHAT!" The girls yelled, leaping up in bewilderment.

"You mean to say that you guys have powers?" Kendall demanded.

"Yes. But we didn't wanna make you guys think we were freaks if we told you earlier." Hay Lin reassured her daughter running over to give her a hug.

"You guys, we wouldn't have thought you were freaks, we love you guys, all of you."Lark said comfortingly

The mothers looked at each other, relieved. The girls ran to their mothers to give them hugs, except for Makenna. Still sitting there upset, confused and heartbroken.

Will looked over to her. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" Makenna yelled, "You're keeping even more secrets from me!"

"Wait, what do you mean, Makenna?" her dad asked.

"I mean, dad, she's not my real mom is she?" Makenna asked with tears sliding down her face, the thought of Will not being her mom tore her apart, but she had brought it upon herself.

Will, looked at her heartbroken as well, she closed her eyes hoping it was just a dream, a dream that had turned into a complete night mare, but nothing changed when she opened her eyes.. Makenna cried even more. "Is she?!"

"No, Makenna, I'm not." Will stuttered.

Makenna shook her head, "So everything has just been a lie. This whole time. My mother's dead, and you didn't even have the guts to tell me, did you?"

"Makenna, it was for your protection. We knew if we told you, you'd be traumatized." Her dad said.

The other mom's looked upset, especially Irma, I mean she had told her not to tell her about it.

"Traumatised? Knowing that the only person I knew as my mom, and didn't tell me about my real mom, that would have made me traumatized. I grew up my entire life thinking she was my mom, I loved her soo much, I idolized her and I was soo happy that she was my mom...but now, my whole life seems like a big fat lie." Makenna cried, with more tears flowing down her face like a water fall.

Will started to cry as well. "Makenna, I thought if i told you, you'd just be upset and worried and you'd think I was a freak."

"The only thing that would make you look like a freak, would be you not telling me the truth, mom, I mean Will." Makenna started.

Everyone gasped. Had she really been hurt that bad. The sound of hearing her change her from mom to Will broke her heart.

Will walked over to Makenna, "Makenna please-"

"Don't touch me!"Makenna interrupted. "But at least now I know where i get my powers from."

"Powers? What powers?" Will asked.

"I can make blue lightning and shields, and..." She pulled out a charm from her pocket. "And I found this under my pillow this morning, it's been glowing constantly."

Will looked at it in astonishment, the heart, but how? She had locked it in her drawer. "Makenna, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to before all the lies were released; I figured you might think I'm a freak. But I guess we know who the real freak is-"

"Makenna that's enough!" Stormed her dad.

"Oh and dad's now taking the step mom's side, what else is gonna happen today." Makenna retorted. "Thanks for the worst birthday ever." Makenna looked at Will and saw her weeping. "I hate you!" She stormed out the restaurant, with her friends chasing after her.

Will sat there crying her heart out."Oh my gosh, Matt, I've just made it worse." She cried. He ran over to her and hugged her tightly in his arms, hiding from everyone to not see her tears. "She really hates me, and I don't blame her."

Matt kissed her head for comforting.

Outside, Makenna ran to a bench at the end of the block that was completely empty and wept out all her tears. Her friend's came running after her. They stood there as their friend cried.

"You guys, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to tell them or ruin your guy's day." Makenna wept.

Aria patted her on the back, "B it's ok, its better they know, and you didn't ruin our day. No matter what happens, we'll always be there for you."

The huddled around Makenna. She slowly felt better by every squeeze. She sniffed and sniffed, and suddenly a smile grew on her face.

Just then the heart started glowing, luminous colours flying around, getting bigger and brighter. After each glow they showed a picture of them and their moms, their battles with their enemies and their friends and family. They stepped back at every blast of light and energy.

"Gosh, I didn't know she had powers," Irma paused. Taking a seat next to Will, comforting her. "I'm so sorry Will, it's all my fault."

"Irma, it's ok, I deserve it."

"No, you don't, because of me, you're now hated by Makenna."

"Irma, it's fine. It was gonna happen sooner or later. I had it coming to me." Irma held her friend in her arms and squeezed her comfortingly.

Taranee hustled back and forth."I still don't understand though how she has powers." She said puzzled. " I mean, she couldn't possibly be a..."

The five mother's eyes bulged out, they knew exactly what could have given her powers. "Guardian!"

"Wait a minute, Makenna has the exact same powers as Will when she was that age," Cornelia thought out loud, "Which would mean that Aria, Lark, Riley and Kendall must have... our powers!"

"When we asked the Oracle who the next guardians would be he said 'it would be a surprise'." Will said standing up from her seat.

"And when he told us about an ultimate threat, he said the new guardians would be just like us." Irma said, standing up as well.

"Weird. That would mean that the girls are going to face..." Hay Lin paused.

"An Ultimate threat!" They exclaimed. Their husbands had puzzled expressions.

"So that's why he said they'd need our help, because they're not really into the new power thing yet." Cornelia added on.

The guys finally understood their wives.

"Would that mean that Makenna..." Matt said.

"Aria." Nigel carried on.

"Riley." Martin said.

"Lark." Peter said as well.

"Kendall." Eric ended off.

"Are in trouble?" They said in unison.

They nodded.

"Wait Makenna said it kept on glowing, and when that used to be us, glowing wasn't a good sign." Will said.

_Ahhh! MOM!_

"The girls are being transported!" Taranee exclaimed.

They raced out the restaurant to where the sounds of shrieks were coming from with their husband's right behind them.

They saw the girls floating up higher and higher. The shrieks of terror gave them stomach pains. They swirled around in mid air, the heart growing bigger and brighter.

"MOM!" Aria cried out.

"Aria, I'm coming." She looked over at Will, "What do we do?"

"I don't know, we can't transform without the heart, its back at home." Will said.

One by one the girls got sucked in. With each disappearance a mother cried out, yearning for their daughter to come back.

Makenna was the last one, Will could just touch her finger tips, she was just about to grab her. "Will, Hellllpppp!" She shrieked, but it was too late.

They're daughters were gone. They cried out for their daughter's. Their husbands ran over to them and held them in their arms. They wept silently. They stared up into the sky, at the point where their daughters vanished.

"Will, what do we do know?" Irma cried.

She stood up tall, "We go look for our daughters." She sniffed.

On another planet...

The girls lay on the sandy plains, face down. The teleporting must have knocked them unconsciously. The sound of waves was soothing, and relaxing. Until the tremendous waves washed upon the shore. Makenna eyes opened slowly as she woke up coughing and cold. She stood up and looked around.

_Where were we? _S he thought to herself.

She saw her friends lying on the sand. She walked over to each of them trying to wake them, but nothing was working. She then decided to zap them, even though they would be totally pissed with her. With one zap tot the neck they each woke up, coughing, wet and tired.

"Where are we?" Kendall asked, dusting sand off her cardigan.

"I don't know, maybe the beach." Riley joked, but no one laughed at a time like this.

"Makenna, maybe the heart knows." Aria suggested.

Makenna took out the Heart from her jean pocket, scanning the orb for an answer. "Nothing."

"Well, I guess we're stuck here." Lark said. "Aria try starting a fire, I'm cold."

"No prob." Aria replied. She gathered some sticks and piled them on top of each other, and with a snap of her fingers, a fire started. The girls circled around the fire, with nervous feeling. They all looked at each other wondering how they'd get out, and how they'd survive. With every flicker of light shining from the fire each girl yawned.

Lark made some beds from sticks and bamboo for them to rest, they left the fire on for warmth even though knowing that they're mothers would kill them for leaving a fire on, but they didn't care, they probably wouldn't even se they're parents again anyway.

_**Meanwhile back on earth...**_

Will rushed to her desk and scrambled through her files for the heart. Each other mother walked back and forth impatiently thinking about how their daughters must be feeling right now.

"What if they got captured."

"They must be starving."

"Starving? They're probably freezing."

"Found it." Will announced. Standing up, she was ambushed by anxious moms.

"Well, open a portal." Cornelia said impatiently.

"We don't know where they must have gone to." Will reminded them.

They sighed. Hay Lin stepped out from the kitchen with a tray of tea. "Tea anyone?"

The ran over to Hay Lin, her tea had always soothed them.

"Well, why don't we try every portal?" Irma suggested.

"There are probably a million portals, we probably finish searching by the time we're 122. Which probably won't be worth it?" Taranee said, her way of knowing of things always puzzled Irma. She could calculate anything in 5 seconds, maximum.

"Well where could we go?" Cornelia asked.

"Why don't we go to the Oracle, he knows everything." Hay Lin suggested, sipping some tea.

Cornelia jumped on her and squeezed her, "Hay Lin you're a genius."

After a while, they geared up for a long journey ahead of them. They walked over to the living room area and, not knowing, struck a pose like people usually do in movies.

Will held the heart in her hands and walked over to her husband.

"Are you sure you don't want us to come along?" matt asked. Anxious to get Makenna back home.

"Don't worry, knowing that you're safe will help me through this mission." Will said, kissing him on the cheek. They hugged.

They walked over to the portal. Waving to their husbands, they jumped into the portal, and before they knew it, they were in Candracar. The lavender scent travelled through every inch of the temple, the smell of air soothed Hay Lin, and made her forget about Cornelia attacking her. They walked through the grand hall and into the Oracle's chamber.

He stood up. "Hello, guardians."He said with a welcoming smile, his voice echoed through the windows of his grand chamber

"Stop there your highness; we need to talk to you. Alone." Will started. Shifting her eyes to the guards.

The Oracle signalled the guards to exit, and obeying their instruction, did so. "What is your discussion?"

"Why didn't you tell us our daughter's were the next guardians?" Cornelia demanded.

"You would have rejected the wonderful opportunity your daughters could have had." He replied.

"Yes, we would have. Now, their stranded in a realm, and we can't find them. They're probably being held hostage by Phobos." Taranee argued.

"No they're not, they're sleeping." He informed them.

"What?!" they said.

"That's right, sleeping."

"Where?"Hay Lin asked.

"Meridian." He replied taking a sip from his cup. The Oracle projected a screen of the girls sleeping on the beach of Meridian.

"Why are they there?" Asked Irma.

"Phobo's is going to strike there first." The picture then showed Phobo's and a man in a blue cloak, running through the valley of Meridian. "The cloaked man is Phobos right hand man, Lord Cedric.

"Wait. You mean to tell me that our 13 year old daughters are about to battle with the most, ruthless, dangerous most evil men in the universe, alone?" Taranee asked.

"Not alone," He said, "You'll be there with them." Taranee fainted into Hay Lin's arms. Luckily, Hay Lin caught her just in time.

"It's a good thing you're not heavy." Hay Lin teased.

Don't worry guardians. We informed queen Elyon of their arrival so they could begin training."  
"Elyon?" Cornelia asked.

The Oracle nodded, humbly. Cornelia hadn't seen Elyon since the their last battle with Nerrisa.

She teared up a bit, but Will came and gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder.

"But Elyon hasn't battled for years, how will she be able to train them?" Irma asked.

"She has a very good personal trainer." The Oracle reassured her.

"Who?" Taranee asked.

Cornelia's eyes bulged out. She knew exactly who it was.

_**On Meridian...**_

The girls woke up, feeling better. The fire was still burning.

"What time is it?" Lark asked.

"Morning, the most hated time in the world." Riley replied, upset.

"What do we do now?" Kendall asked. The girls all turned to face Makenna.

She looked at them, worryingly. "Why are you looking at me?"

"You're the 'keeper of the heart, which makes you our leader."

"What? When did this happen? " She asked.

"Last night, while you were sleeping. This actually puzzles me about how you sleep. We were speaking so loud the whole island could have heard us and yet you didn't." Riley informed her.

"Why did you decide to pick me" She asked. "Oh and by the way, I sleep like a baby."

"Because, back in the old days when our mom's were guardians, your mom was the leader." Aria informed her.

"She's not my mom." Makenna argued.

"Makenna, come on. She's raised you your whole life, she's your mom." Riley told her.

"Ya, well moms don't keep big secrets like that from you." Makenna snapped.

They sighed, knowing that Makenna wasn't going to get over the whole problem. They looked around the shore of the island. The magnificent waves, fluttering birds. And behind the bushes, palm trees, monkeys and...Palace guards!

The girls stood up and ran behind some trees on the farther side of the shore, peeking their heads around an enormous palm tree. The guards were marching around the shore, searching for any intruders. While all the guards were dressed in, what looks like to be ninja costumes, one tall-really cute-brown haired guy was dressed in royal attire.

"Wait a minute, I know him. Or at least he looks like someone I know," Makenna said, remembering her mother-I mean Will's description of him. "Oh. What's his name again?"

"Right now isn't a good time to think about stories, B." Riley suggested.

She nodded. She looked around again, looking for a way to distract them.

_AHA!_

"Riley, aim for the water and shoot the guards next to the royal guy. Lark you got the guys on the other side. Ken, Aria, you guys get the inner sides of them. I got Royal dude." She whispered.

They nodded in agreement. Riley concentrated really hard to get the water to attack but nothing happened. Lark then tried herself and still nothing. The rest of them tried and also nothing.

"Why aren't our powers working anymore?" Kendall asked. Looking up to see the guards, "They're getting closer."

"Will always said that there was a way the guardians could signal their powers, I just can't remember what it was." Makenna thought really hard.

"I guess it was a bad idea to tell you not to think about stories at this time." Riley apologised.

They looked at Makenna still thinking. The guards were coming closer and closer.

"Hurry Makenna." Lark whispered eagerly.

"I got it." Makenna jumped up. "Guardians Unite!"

A blast of light, shot up from where they were hiding. They sparkling beams zipped through the entire shore of the island. The guards stood in absolute awe. Watching the mysterious lights glisten and glow, grow bigger and brighter.

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"Air!"

The girls found themselves dressed in luminous green and normal blue tights. Ocean blue shorts and skirts, or long or short purple shorts. They wore pink or green tops that were just above their belly buttons. The girls struck a pose. "Guardians united!"

"I think we could come with a better catch phrase then that." Riley said.

"Not now, Riley." Lark argued.

"Right. Sorry." She whispered.

"Get them." Commanded the guy in royal attire.

"Let's go girls!" Makenna commanded.

Each girl when they're different paths, as Makenna had planned. Riley rushed to the water edge and created a water typhoon, and blasted the guards into the middle of the ocean. Lark made octopus arms from the spiky vines and thwacked every guard that came near her. Ken spun around creating a small tornado, but yet it was stronger than a larger one blowing every guard in her path. Aria literally turned into fire and shot fire balls at the guards on her side. While Makenna went for royal dude.

"Ready to wet your pants, your highness?" Makenna asked with a devious smile.

"You wish." He replied.

They each charged at each other. Their battle was very tough, considering they were about the same age but both very worthy opponents. Royal dude tripped Makenna, but, luckily for her, caught her in his arms.

"I didn't know you could dance so well." Royal dude said wittingly.

"Oh yeah, well you haven't seen me tango." Makenna zapped his body, and flipped him over her shoulders. He fell to the ground with a thud. "I guess I'm the one who swept you off your feet."

Just before Makenna was about to electrify him, a loud whistle blew. The girls blocked their ears from the annoyingly, ear piercing sound then fell to the ground.

Royal dude walked up to her, looking down on his opponent, "I guess you were wrong." He blew her a kiss and Makenna knocked out.

The girls woke up, and found themselves in a grand hall, with lit up candles hanging from the ceiling, pictures of great historic artefacts and the many wonders of the world, millions of extraordinary plants, big and small, rough or smooth. and a bunch of people staring at them. They lay on the hard marbled floor still a little weary from their battle.

"Welcome girls." A sweet, soothing voice said. They stuttered. "To Meridian."

They stood up a little shaken, but well balanced. They looked around to see where the voice was coming from. Their eyes stopped as they saw a very young woman, with golden locks, with jewel in crested crown, sitting on a golden throne. They curtsied at the sight of her.

"Please don't worry about that, we're practically family."

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you?" Lark said in her sweetest tone.

"Oh, my apologies, I am queen Elyon, ruler of Meridian." She said standing up and walking over to the girls.

"You look a little young to be a queen." Riley said, she was elbowed by Aria.

"Oh, it's ok, I am quite young. 25 and ruling a kingdom."

"Your 25?" Kendall asked. Elyon nodded.

"I know you, you're the girl who was almost killed by your brother." Makenna said.

"You're quite right, Makenna." She replied.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, still amazed by the beauty of the palace.

"I used to be friends with you mother, Will."

"Oh." She said disappointingly.

"In fact with all of your moms, Aria, Lark, Riley and Kendall." She said.

"Does Will know every single person in the world?" Makenna asked. Feeling a little bit annoyed with the fact that Will was so we known.

"No, not exactly. But every single person in the world knows her." She joked.

Makenna smiled. Just then a bunch of guards walked in, wet, burned, covered in thorns and leaves and little bit blown away. The girls got ready to fight.

"Don't worry, queen Elyon, we'll protect you." Riley reassured the queen.

"Oh, girls, it's alright, they're palace guards." Queen Elyon signalled them to leave and they did so. Just then the guy Makenna had fought walked in.

"Ugh, you?" he asked.

"Aww, you didn't miss me, I'm hurt." Makenna said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" He retorted.

"Riven, manners. These are our guests." Queen Elyon snapped.

The girls took one step back. A little scared of Elyon, or, you could say, a lot.

"My apologies guardians. This is my nephew, Riven."

"Hie." We said with no interest.

"Okay. Let me show you around the palace." She suggested.

"Um, actually, Queen Elyon,-" Lark said.

"Girls, you can just call me, Elyon." She interrupted.

"Ok. Elyon, we were wondering if you could help us get back home." Lark asked.

"Home? But you're supposed to be training." She said.

"Training for what?" Kendall asked.

"Um. Riven, why don't you go outside, the fresh air will do you some good." Elyon suggested.

Riven walked out the room with two guards behind him. I guess being royalty isn't that much fun when you have guards with you everywhere you go.

"My brother, Prince Phobo's, he's returned." Elyon said. "He's planning on taking over the throne again."

"OMG!" Makenna gasped.

"Who's Phobo's?" Asked the others.

"Phobo's is Elyon's older brother," Makenna explained "he almost tried to take her powers, but thanks to your moms and Will, they managed to beat him."

"Wow, I never thought our moms were that awesome." Riley joked.

"I'm sorry, Elyon, we're just not ready. To defend an entire kingdom, we barely know any other moves." Aria apologised.

"Ohhh, come on you guys." Makenna said, "We can do this, did you see how we battled out there today, we were awesome and that was only our first battle. Imagine how we could be when were our mom's-and Will's- ages, we'd go down in history. The greatest guardians of all time."

The girls stood there, still not that much into it. "Think about it:

Aria The fiery guardian of fire.

Riley The oceanic guardian of water.

Lark the natural guardian of earth.

Kendall the mind blowing guardian of air."

With every word Makenna spoke the girls felt more and more confident.

"Makenna's right, you guys. Think about it. Us being guardians, we'd be famous throught the universe. And how proud our mom's-and Will- would be." Kendall backed up Makenna. "Besides, if we go back home now, Lark's gonna tell her mom we slept with a fire on-"

"Hey?"

"But if we do this our moms-and Will- are gonna think were special, just like how they were, and we won't get in trouble for sleeping with a fire on."

The girls laughed at Kendall's funny argument.

"So guys, what do you say?" Makenna asked. She looked at her friends, "Guardians united?"

They all put their hands in, "Guardians United!"

Then hugged.

"Elyon, could we have that tour now?" Riley asked.

"Of course, follow me." She said leading the girls down the east wing first.

_**In Candracar...**_

The mothers-and Will- were getting ready to go to Meridian. The thought of seeing their daughters-and Makenna- was almost too overwhelming. Will took out her heart and drew up a portal to Meridian.

The Oracle ran up to the girls, "Don't forget to think about how this amazing opportunity could be for them. Think about it:

Aria The guardian of fire.

Riley The guardian of water.

Lark the guardian of earth.

Kendall the guardian of air.

Makenna The keeper of the heart"

The mothers did think it did sound pretty awesome to be watching their daughters grow up into guardians of the veil.

"Oh, and guardians, only guardians of pure heart-"

"Can succeed with pure gold." They interrupted. They gave the Oracle a smile and travelled to Meridian.

When they arrived on the beach, they couldn't find a trace of the girls. The beds were gone, there was no sign of footprints leading anywhere.

"Where could they be?" Irma said nervously.

"They're probably at the palace." Cornelia said, reassuringly.

Will walked over to a Rock where they were scorch marks, which seemed to be smoking. 'Oh, they were here."

They walked up the paved pathway leading to the palace, the smell of freshly shaved grass was intoxicatingly sweet. The sounds of birds tweeting, and children laughing was something that could just lift your spirits up.

The walk up the hill was long, and tiring. They were huffing and puffing as they got to the top.

"The Palace is down there?" Hay Lin whined.

"Will, just open a portal to the inside of the palace, my back is killing me" Cornelia pleaded.

Will took out the heart and opened a portal to the inside of the palace.

When they got there, they saw a bunch of people walking in the eastward direction.

"The girls." Taranee shrieked.

"Aria!"

"Riley!"

"Lark!"

"Kendall!"

The girls turned around. "Mom!" they ran to their moms and hugged them, not wanting to let go. The joy of seeing their moms made them yearn to go home, much to Makenna's dismay. They were finally gonna be guardians but they first had to go through their moms-and Will. I have a bad feeling about this, she thought

She walked up to Will, looking quite upset. "Hi."

"Makenna, are you alright?" She asked sympathetically.

"I'm fine." She said. There was a moment of silence. She could tell that Will really cared about her safety and well being. She looked up at her. "Will, I'm sorry for what I said to you back in Bellwood, I didn't mean it and it was rude of me."

Will kneeled down to see her daughter-Makenna- in the eyes "Makenna, it's ok. I deserved it anyway, I lied to you about me and about your mom, and it was wrong of me to do that." Will apologised. She noticed a tear sliding down Makenna's face. "Do you want a hug?"

Makenna nodded. She grabbed Makenna in her arms, and held her tightly not wanting to let her go. She could tell that she was starting to forgive her, slowly, very slowly. When she stood up she looked at Elyon.

"Elyon?" She asked.

"Do I still look like how I was when we were 13?" She laughed.

The others ran up to Elyon, giving her an enormous hug. They started laughing. Seeing Elyon again was like being reunited as their clique again. The smiles that lit up on their faces made their daughters smile as well.

"I missed you guys so much." Elyon confessed.

"We missed you to. Me more though." Irma laughed but with tears.

"I can't believe it's really you, Elyon." Cornelia wept.

"I can't believe how you guys have changed." She said. They hugged again.

The girls and I looked at each other. "Excuse us!" They exclaimed.

They turned around and looked at the girls. They could see they were striking a _we're ready to become awesome guardians_ pose.

"Guardians needing training here?" Riley said holding her hips.

The others did the same as well. They walked up to us.

"Um, guys I'm sorry but, we're not staying." Hay Lin informed them.

"What?" Kendall asked.

"We're taking you girls home." Will added on.

"Wow, Will, we just had a moment 2 minutes ago and now you don't believe in us?" Makenna asked. "Wow, i guess moments have their endings."

"Makenna, it's not that we don't believe in you guys." Will said.

"Phobo's is to powerful, especially if he's with Lord Cedric, it took us quite a while to actually defeat him." Taranee added on to Will's argument.

"So, were just gonna let him raid the palace and over throw, Elyon?" Lark asked.

"No, we're gonna come back, just not with you guys." Cornelia said seeing her daughter heartbroken.

"But, we're the new guardians, we just battled palace guards." Riley informed them.

"Did you win?" Irma asked.

"Well not exactly, but if that whistle didn't go off we would have, mom, honest." Riley pleaded.

"Just give us a chance, please." Aria grabbed her mom's hand.

"I'm sorry hon, it's just too dangerous."

The girls looked at each other, upsettingly.

Will opened a portal leading back home. The girls walked through. "Elyon, we'll be back just now." She then walked through the portal and then..._poof!_

_**Back in Bellwood...**_

Just as they got back to Makenna's house the girls stormed off to her bedroom.

"Makenna." Will called out to her.

"Don't talk to me!" She yelled and slammed her door.

"Great, now she really hates me, and I have to try even harder to earn her forgiveness. I'm not cut out to be a mother."

"Will don't worry, she'll get over it. They all will. What matters is that their safe." Irma said comfortingly.

Will sighed.

She opened the portal again and watched as everyone walked in. She looked back at Makenna's bedroom door. "Sorry, Makenna." She whispered to herself. She walked and with _poof_ they were gone.

In Makenna's bedroom, they sat in circle, quietly talking to themselves. Makenna took out the heart and placed in the center of the circle. They held hands and closed their eyes "Spord lartsa. Spord Lartsa" They chanted quietly. The room seemed to shake, but they only felt it. They're dads in the other room were concentrated on a big game on T.V. In a blink of an eye, copycats of themselves started appearing behind them. The sight of these clones surprised the girls.

"OMG. I can't believe we did it!" Makenna exclaimed in a low tone. She smiled so hard at their accomplishment her cheeks went red.

"I know, our moms forgot one little detail, to take away the heart, now we can go back to Meridian and defeat Phobos." Aria said, excited about their first big battle that could determine if their qualified to be guardians.

"Now all we need to worry about is not being seen when we get back, our moms would totally freak out and probably forbid us to use our powers. We'd get 24hour surveillance cameras installed in our stuff." Riley teased, knowing her mom would think about doing something crazy like that.

"Now," Lark explained to the clones, "If they come and check up on you guys, you just act c-c-casual and d-d-don't panic." She stuttered. She felt bad for disobeying her mom, but she had to do what was right, after all their the new guardians, they should be stopping Phobos, not them.

They nodded. Makenna drew up a portal in the middle of her bedroom. It twisted and swirled in pink and purple colours. "Next stop, Meridian." The girls jumped through portal and travelled back to Meridian.

They arrived on the training ground of the Palace, where they saw Riven practising his fighting technique.

"Ok," Makenna said to her friends, "Elyon said someone would meet us by the training ground and sneak us inside, he has dark brown hair and his name is Caleb.'

We watched as Riven and his trainer battled for quite some time. The mysterious trainer looked very familiar to Makenna; he had a dark brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"B, I'm guessing that's him." Aria said pointing to the trainer.

Makenna nodded. "Ya it is, but Elyon said Riven mustn't see us, he'll just go and tell our moms and Will we're hiding here."

We continued watching, but unfortunately for, Riven, Caleb tackled him and he fell to the ground. He screamed in agony.

Caleb grabbed his hand and helped him up, throwing him a bottle of water and a towel. "Well done, riven, we'll train again next week."

"Thanks, Caleb." Riven said running back up to the palace.

Our time to move was now. We rushed around to the other side of the grounds closer to where Caleb was. We hissed and clicked to get his attention but nothing worked.

"He can't hear us." Kendall said feeling like giving up.

"We can't stop now; we have to keep on trying." Makenna said encouragingly.

"Why don't we just walk up to him now?" Lark asked.

"No. Elyon said she could show our moms and Will the grounds at any moment, if we go out now, we're busted." Aria explained.

Riley crawled past Kendall who was sitting down tired. She swivelled in next to Makenna. "I think I know how to get his attention."

"Be my guest." Makenna said gesturing her arm out.

Riley stood up, grabbed the nearest stone and flung it over to Caleb, making him scream in absolute pain.

"Riley, we are trying to get him not kill him." Lark explained slowly.

"Oh well, too late now." She said with a smile.

Caleb turned this way and saw us, waving eagerly to him. He rushed over realising that we were the girls he was looking for. He was really sweaty which was really disgusting for the girls. "Are you girls the new guardians?"

We nodded in agreement. We held our noses and tried to keep a 30cm distance away from him.

"Follow me." He instructed. He handed them a cloaking device that covered them up while they ran after him. He showed them a secret pathway just under the main bedrooms of the palace, it was damp and dusty and actually really disgusting, some parts of the tunnel where under the bathrooms, so they heard and saw some really disgusting and gruesome things.

Thankfully, the tunnel wasn't that long and they managed to get out of there without dying of intoxicating smells. He led them down the arched bridge that went over a small fish pond that were swimming by. Just before they could get to the other side of the hallway, they're moms and Will, were coming down the grand flight of stairs.

"Wow, i can't believe we didn't see all of this when we were 13." Hay Lin laughed.

Thinking quickly, they hurried into the nearest room while Caleb stood outside the door waiting for their moms and Will to go.

"Oh, there you are Caleb, there some old friends who need to see you." Elyon said teasingly.

"Oh my gosh, Caleb? Is that you?" Irma said in an awkward tone of disbelief. "Have you actually been working out?"

"Oh Irma, I've missed your teases." He replied sarcastically.

Hay Lin and Irma rushed to give him a hug. "Oh, it's been so long, I've missed you." Hay Lin shrieked.

Unfortunately, Caleb didn't hear her that well; his eyes were fixed on Cornelia. Her bright smile always did make his heart skip a beat, seeing her now made him weak at the knees.

"Oh, you're sweaty. You always did like to...um...sweat." Irma said wiping of sweat from her face and arms.

Cornelia walked down the stair case and stood next to Taranee, trying not to act that excited to see him (which she was). Taranee looked sceptical at the two's gazes they shared. Will walked towards Cornelia, nudging her forward towards Caleb.

"Hi, Caleb." She said in a normal, yet with a little enthusiasm.

"Hi Cornelia." He replied.

There was an awkward moment of silence for a moment. Caleb then looked at Elyon who shot him a _try to convince them to bring the girls back _glare.

"So, I hear I'm supposed to be training your daughters?" He asked.

"Um. Well we took them back home." Hay Lin said.

"Oh. Why?"

"They got food poisoning." Irma stuttered.

"What?" Riley shrieked. Makenna elbowed her.

_Shhh!_

They looked around confused. Caleb then said, "What? Oh that's a shame."

"I can't believe they'd lie about not bringing us." Lark whispered.

"How did they get it?" He asked.

"Ok," Will stepped in, "The truth is we didn't think they were ready to face Phobos."

"Oh."

"It was for their own protection." Cornelia added in. "They're too young."

"Oh right, you guys were the at the right age when you faced Phobos." Trying to get them to realise their mistake.

"Well, we were at that age too, but we didn't have a choice, the older guardians were long gone. We had to step in. They don't have to because we're here. We just don't wanna see them get hurt." Taranee explained.

"But, did you guys ever think that if you saw them fight, you could see just how skilled they are and whether they're good enough? When I saw them battle out there this morning, they were amazing.

"_Riley rushed to the water edge and created a water typhoon, and blasted the guards into the middle of the ocean. Lark made octopus arms from the spiky vines and thwacked every guard that came near her. Kendall spun around creating a small tornado, but yet it was stronger than a larger one blowing every guard in her path. Aria literally turned into fire and shot fire balls at the guards on her side." He told them, "And Makenna, she was amazing. If you could only see her, she moves so much that her opponent has no time to strike, she uses her natural resources to fight, she's just like how you were, Will." _

They felt a lot of guilt inside, Will actually smiled thinking about how amazing Makenna must be. They all did. How could we have been so, untrustful? They thought.

Elyon looked at the sad faces, "Well, ok why don't we continue the tour, there's this library, you need to check out, it has everything."

"Oh no books, I thought when I got married I wouldn't need to read anymore." Irma joked.

They followed Elyon down the hallway. Just when they were out of sight, Caleb got the girls out of the room and headed upstairs to their bedrooms. They rushed hurriedly after him, still under the cloaking device. At the end of the hallway upstairs, the girls and Caleb ran inside there, still very cautious.

"Welcome ladies, to your new room." He said, stretching his arms out as the girls walked in.

Great paintings where hung up on the wall in platinum frames, a bathroom the size of the cafeteria back home, big and stocked. A crystallized chandelier hanging from the ceiling, with bells attached to the edge and a great big diamond sitting perfectly in the center. 6 double beds with night stands, scented candles, cupboards, extra blankets and colourful fluffy, soft pillows. The room looked the size of Aria's house, big and shiny.

"Wow, this room is amazing!" Lark said in complete awe.

"And the smell of the candles," Riley sniffed, "Peach Lavender." She sniffed again, "With a hint of mint."

The others stared at her, confused and a little amused by her amazing sense of smell. Makenna walked up to a picture Will and the other guardian's all in fighting poses with Elyon and Caleb on the sides. At the corner of the picture they were letters W.I.T.C.H.

"Witch?" Makenna said, confused.

Caleb walked up to her and looked at the painting as well, "Ya, that's what they called themselves." He explained.

"What does it mean?"

"It's the first letters of their names, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin." He said, "They were really amazing fighters, and they always encouraged each other while they were fighting, which gave them even more confidence."

"Wow. I never knew they were so powerful." She said lightly touching the art work. "Who did this?"

"Will, did. She's a real artist, but never used to paint a lot. She stopped with her artwork when you came, you were her top priority after the first minute she layed eyes on you."

A smile lit up on Makenna's face. "Caleb, did you ever like one of the guardians?" Riley asked.

His eyes bulged out, "Um. No, they were really close friends of mine, practically like family."

"You're lying." Aria shot back at him.

"What, no I'm not." He stuttered.

"My mom says if you hesitate a lot, you're lying." Aria told him.

"Who's your mom?"

"Taranee."

"Oh, she always did know how to read people's minds."

"So, who did you like?" Lark asked.

He looked around at the girls who were now focusing their attention on him. He felt uncomfortable. "Um, well it's dinner time. I better go get your food. BRB." He scurried out of the room and closed the door. He leaned against it and sighed. He rushed back downstairs without thinking about his interrogation from 13 year olds.

"He's hiding something."

"I can't believe he knows what BRB means."

The next morning the girls snuck out onto the grounds for practise, the sun was shining and they felt energized and charged up for their first ever practise as guardians. Caleb led them to the far end of the grounds, just in case Will and them decided to also come out for practise.

"Ok, guardians, it's time for your first ever practise as guardians." He announced.

The girls shrieked with glee. Caleb got each of them different tasks for all their different abilities. Kendall was told practise her air strength, she had to try push two trees that were 5meters away from each, together. Lark had channelled her energy to become one with nature, not to use it; she walked into the forest, bringing every plant a spark of life. Riley had to take laps in the pool; her strength in the water would help when she got on land. Aria had target practise, her fire balls had to precisely in the middle, otherwise, Caleb would make all of them do laps around the palace and in the pool, which wouldn't be that hard for Riley. Makenna had a normal karate practise, using both her body and mind to try take down Caleb. Her lightning had to be hard and powerful, otherwise her opponent would get the better of her incredible abilities. The girls then had flying practise afterwards, getting their new wings used to the air and speed they could gain much more agility for any battle that may occur.

After about 2 hours of that practise, the girls were huffing and puffing by the time they got back to their room. They fell onto their beds in exhaustion, Makenna looked around and watched her friends as they started falling asleep, they dozed off into complete silence, until about 2 minutes rumbling sounds of snoring filled the room.

Caleb came up to the room finding everyone asleep except for Makenna. "Ok, I'm stepping out for a moment, Elyon sent me to go get the older guardians some new blankets, if anyone comes in, don't leave with them, Phobos has spies everywhere." Makenna nodded, and Caleb closed the door and rushed back downstairs.

Her friend's snoring started again. She couldn't take the noise anymore. She was living in a beautiful palace filled with so many activities to do, but yet she had no chance of enjoying any of them. Having to hide away from Will, made her grow even more anxious about what she could do in the palace. The thought of her lying to them, made her think about the consequences they may face, if they get caught that is. Feeling bored, Makenna decided to go on a little adventure around the palace. She quickly grabbed the invisible cloak, tip-toed to the door, and snuck out before any of her friends could spot her.

She saw Riven at the end of the passage way talking to someone on his phone. She crept silently towards him, making no sound at all.

"Is the plan still in motion, my son?" Asked the mysterious voice.

"Yes father, everything is going according to plan. The old guardians are here, and so are they're precious daughters." He replied.

"Excellent, with their daughters not safe, the guardians will have no chance at beating me. I've sent Lord Cedric over there to Meridian; he's bringing the girls over here, with their daughters captured, they'll surrender and will be at my will."

The two shared an evil cackle, and said they're goodbyes. Riven went back inside his bedroom, shutting the door and locking it shut. Makenna stood there a little frightened at the thought of Riven being evil. He was working for his father as an insider. But why, Elyon had loved him like her own son?

She ran back into her room and slammed the door. Her friends woke up with a fright.

"Makenna, what's wrong?" Riley yawned.

"Riven is working for Phobos." She squealed, running to her bed, she started loading her suitcase.

"What! Wait, how do you know?" Aria asked chasing after her friend, walking into the bathroom and gathering her stuff.

"I snuck out while you guys were sleeping, being locked up in this room isn't that entertaining."

"Ok what did he say?" Lark said walking into the bathroom with Riley and Kendall.

"He said, it was all a trap, he knew we'd come back so he told his dad, and now someone's is coming to pick us up and hold us hostage." Makenna explained.

Just then, someone opened the door, and walked inside. His shoes thumped a lot.

_Thump-THUMP-thump-THUMP!_

"Oh, shiitake Mushrooms."Kendall whispered.

The person stopped, and there was a moment of silence. The girls didn't move, they even tried to get their hearts to stop beating so fast. The bathroom handle started twisting and turning. Makenna grabbed the handle trying to get it to stop, but the person on the other side kept turning. Finally, Makenna let go, and the knob stopped turning. The person let go of the door and walked back outside. The girls sighed deeply.

That was too close." Riley panted, swiping her head.

_BANG!_

The door swung open, the girls shrieked, there stood a guy who looked so _dramatic_, with straight, silky brown hair that went down all the way to his waist. He wore long, deep purple coat and an angular turtle neck. He had rounded glasses, a chiselled chin; fine, small nose; and very pale skin.

The girls held their breath, then breathed out heavily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said, taking Aria by the hand leading us all out. "I've been looking for you."

"Not to be rude or anything but who the fudge are you?" Riley asked staring at him like some pomi.

"I am Cedric, a friend of Caleb, he asked me to come and get you girls for practise." He said opening the door.

The girls walked out with Cedric leading them. Makenna didn't think this guy was being honest, he looked very devious and suspicious. She looked at the back of his robe, mud stains all over. Makenna then remembered Caleb saying he had gone out to get new blankets for Will and them, she knew something was very peculiar. Makenna whispered to Aria.

"This guy is not Caleb's friend, I think he's Phobo's accomplice."

"You're right, Caleb would never let us, be taken by someone else. We need to tell the others." Cedric looked at the corner of his eye seeing Makenna whispering to Riley, He knew he wasn't being trusted. The girls all followed him down the staircase. As they got to the bottom Makenna took out the heart, and it started glowing. "Guardians unite!"

The heart started glowing again, it started vibrating flinging into the air shooting 5, tear-shaped missiles. One became water and landed by Riley, another landed by Kendall like vapour, One became a flower landing by Lark, one turned into fireball, landing by Aria and the last one turned a shocking pink, it pulsed like a beating heart.

"Air!"

"Earth!"

"Water!"

"Fire!"

The girls were in a fighting stance, "Guardians United!"

"Ahhh, ready to battle, are we guardians?" He said with a devilish smile. He reached his arms into the sky, and lightning struck him. His skin started going green and scaly, with red and yellow covering his belly, mouth and eyes. His eyes went into a fiery red and his body shifted to one of a snake, his teeth shot out, sharp, blood thirsty fangs. "ready to battle?"

"We are always ready. Let's go girls!" Makenna commanded, the girls separated, forming a circle around him, they're faces angry and fierce. Cedric stood there laughing as he watched them. "You think, you can beat me? You're better off crying to your mothers."

Makenna banged the ground with her fist, sending an electric power surge to Cedric, making him fall to the ground. Aria made a fire wall around him, burning his scaly skin. Lark lifted the rocks from underground, blocking him from escaping. Riley gathered the water from the fish ponds, blasting him, out of the trap. Ken blew him out the door and into the training grounds. The raced after him using their wings for the first time.

"Given up yet?" Riley yelled.

"The question is, have you given up, guardians?' Lord Cedric asked.

'What trick are you playing now?" Aria scowled.

"No, trick my dear, I just thought if you wanted to see your mothers again, you'd go after them?"

"Our moms?" Lark cried.

"Yes, they're being held hostage at Meridian's old jail, didn't you know?"He said, with a smile.

"Wait, you were supposed to kidnap us." Makenna said.

"Oh, so you got the message, it was all a trick, I guess you girls don't know anything about bad guys. A terrible shame, you're mothers will be disappointed." The girls suddenly let their guard down and Lord Cedric, flung up into the air.

_Thwack!_

Sending them straight down with a big _thud!_

He raced into his helicopter and flew off to Meridian, looking down at us, unconscious. He snickered. "Au revoir, guardians."

With a flash, he was gone, past the clouds and into the distance. The girls didn't move a finger, they're heart beats were slowing down, they had been beaten by Lord Cedric, and who knows what they do to Will and the others, the fate of the Meridian was in their hands now, but would they ever wake up?

The girls were still knocked out; nothing seemed possible anymore without them being awake. The sounds of construction, laughter and ocean waves still weren't enough to wake them up, were the guardians lost forever?

Suddenly, the heart started glowing, the girls were be summoned by the Oracle. The heart grew bigger and bigger, and then suddenly, the girls landed in Candracar, but their bodies still in Meridian. They woke up moaning and groaning, they were a little dizzy from their hit, their sight was blurry, but then became normal again.

"Where, where are we?" Lark asked rubbing her forehead.

"I don't know, B?" Aria said turning to her friend.

"I think, we're in Candracar?" Makenna said, looking around in the misty white sky.


End file.
